This POl will depend upon rapid access to both information (to be supplied and utilized by all three of the groups) and materials: especially genetically modified organisms, to be transferred between Osaka and La Jolla. The P01 will also yield information and organisms for use by the entire scientific community. The Administrative Core will oversee and facilitate these transfers: both within the Program and to the rest of the scientific community. It will assure compliance with institutional, national, and international regulations governing material transfer, animal use, and disbursement of funds. It will also coordinate direct interactions between the participating investigators, by means of teleconference, and by means of annual meetings. [This last function of the Administrative Core is perhaps the most crucial. Formal meetings of the consortium guarantee close communication between all of the participating scientists, our Scientific Advisory Board (SAB) members, and program officers of the NIH. We consider that meetings are essential to keep us on a steady and unified course throughout the duration of the grant. Meetings have included, and will continue to include, the participating Pis, members of their laboratories, the SAB, and officers of the NIH. The Administrative Core organizes these meetings and will be responsible for summarizing them. A digest of the principal scientific results disclosed at each meeting, diverse interpretations of these results, and mutual goals will be distributed to the participating laboratories.] The Administrative Core will also oversee and edit a web site, to permit immediate access to data needed within the Program as a whole and by the scientific community at large. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Core A will help to coordinate the entire Program Project Grant, with its strong relevance to human viral infectious disease. The organizational function of Core A will allow for interchange of ideas and data, essential for prosecution of collaborative science. By finding genes and proteins essential for combating viruses and understanding how they work together, the Program Project will realize new advantages in drug design, immunization, and other measures to treat disease.